Bolt of Blue
by Fireflies Glow
Summary: What's happening to me? Ichigo, what have you done?" IxK, song-fic to "Bizarre Love Triangle" by Frente/ New Order.


Bolt of Blue

Summary: "What's happening to me? Ichigo, what have you done?" (IxK, song-fic to "Bizarre Love Triangle by Frente/ New Order.)

Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Bizarre Love Triangle."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kish! Don't!" Ichigo screamed, nose wrinkling in disgust. "What is your problem? You are such a pervert!"

"But, Kitten," he whined, "I didn't do anything!"

"Stop trying to kiss me!" She wiped her mouth with contempt. "Just get away from me."

Her eyebrows furrowed, jawline set tight, and even then all Kish could think about was that he loved the way she looked when she was angry. 

_She could wear any expression and I'd like it_, he thought to himself.

"I said, 'Get away from me Kish," Ichigo repeated. "Leave me alone!"

"Not yet! Face it, honey, you're too much fun to play with."

Ichigo let out another cry of disgust before he left, but not before he stole another kiss.

_Every time I think of you  
I get a shot right through  
Into a bolt of blue _

"So," Tart began, words slightly slurred because of the candy drop in his mouth, "I guess you tried to kiss that old hag again."

"She's not an old hag!" Kish snapped back at him. "She's somewhere around my age, you dork! Besides, she's cute when she--"

"Pfft!" Tart stuck his tongue at him.

Kish glared, eyes turning fiery gold.

Tart yelped and fell silent.

"Get out of my room. Now."

The smaller alien quickly shuffled outside of his room, yelling "She's is too an old hag!" before slamming the door.

"Beat it!" Kish yelled. A moment later, he leaned back onto his bed and his arms folded behind his head.

"Ichigo," Kish said to himself quietly, thinking of the way her hair curled against her face and her strawberry lips. He sighed.

"What would Master Deep Blue say?"

Kish paused and thought for a moment, fists curling in frustration as he imagines his leader's disgust at his affection for a pitiful human.

"I don't care," Kish told himself. "You're fun for now and besides Deep Blue hasn't even awaken yet. It's not like you're anything that special to me anyway."

_It's no problem of mine  
But it's a problem I find  
Living the life that I can't leave behind _

"Kish!" Ichigo yelled, eyes widening in surprise. "An attack? Today?!"

"Hey, Kitty-cat," he breathed, pecking her on the cheek. "Wanna play?"

She groaned and brought her weapon forward, aiming it toward Kish. "For your evil actions, I will make you pay!"

"Aw," he smirked, "you're so cute when you do that."

She blasted her weapon at him countless times, but he dodged each with ease while he shouted out various comments to her.

"So... Any boyfriends other than me?"

"You look mad because you can't hit me. I love it when you look that way!"

"Ooh, feisty. That's my kitty-cat!"

"Have I ever told you that you look really hot in your outfit?"

"Kish!" Ichigo finally cried. "Will you just shut up and fight?!"

"But, honey, we're just getting started."

"Why can't you ever just be serious for once? Why can't you just stop attacking us and talk?"

"Why? I can't just stop doing what I'm supposed to be doing. It's not _my_ problem. It's _your_ problem. I can't leave behind everything I have. "

"You wanna know why?"

"Yeah, sure, honey, why not?"

"Because maybe then I might just like you just a little bit better!"

He stopped. _Slash._ A pause hung in the air and Kish gasped, feeling the gash in his shoulder. Ichigo herself looked surprised as well, not expecting to hit him.

"K-kish," she started, "I..."

But he was gone.

_There's no sense in telling me  
The wisdom of a fool won't set you free  
But that's the way that it goes  
And it's what nobody knows  
And every day my confusion grows _

"Don't even say anything," Kish told Pie.

"I--"

"Don't even try."

"I want to know what happened to your arm."

"I told you. Mew Ichigo is getting stronger."

"No, Kish. You're getting weaker."

Kish looked up, anger flashing in his golden eyes.

"That Mew is your weakness. I've realized that now. I think you realized that a long time ago."

"She's not my weakness!"

"Whatever she is, it doesn't matter. Master Deep Blue is not allowing you to fight against them any longer."

Kish felt his eyes grow wide. "What? That's not possible. I'm the best fighter here!"

"You know we can't disobey him. You are no longer able to fight until your affections for Mew Ichigo are annihilated. You're under house arrest." Pie left the room, leaving a smoldering Kish in his room.

"Ichigo," he gritted his teeth, "this is all your fault."

He paused and frowned, becoming silent and thinking.

"Do I really care about you that much...?"

_Every time I see you falling  
__I get down on my knees and pray  
I'm waiting for the final moment  
You say the words that I can't say _

House arrest.

The two words rang in Kish's head, and he found himself grimacing at just the thought of his friends going into battle with him.

Kish silently cursed Deep Blue, angry at him. He admitted to himself that he might have gone a bit too far with his feelings for the girl, but it was no good reason to prohibit him from a mission.

He thought of the battle that he could not fight in and scowled. Tart would no doubt be all over the hyper and annoying yellow Mew and Deep Blue did nothing about that. For that matter, Pie was definitely attracted to the oddly shy fish Mew and did anything happen to him? No.

_Besides, it's not as if they would succeed without me_, Kish thought, _I'm the best fighter here. Without their best fighter facing their best fighter..._

Ichigo!

Kish bit his lip, drawing blood. He cursed under his breath. "Ichigo, you have to be alright," he prayed, "You have to. I just have to see you one more time. Just one more time and I won't care anymore..."

_I feel fine and I feel good  
I feel like I never should  
Whenever I get this way  
I just don't know what to say  
Why can't we be ourselves like we were yesterday?_

"We lost! Can you believe it?! We lost!" Tart whined.

"Oh really?" Kish said, trying to keep all excitement to himself. "Did any of them even get hurt?"

"No!" Tart said, angrily, "That's the thing! None of them even got a scratch! I didn't even get to see stupid Pudding cry!"

"Ah," Kish said, "so you know her name now."

"Kish," Pie said, warningly. "Any more of this and Deep Blue might put you on house arrest _again_."

"What?" Kish's face lit up. "You mean I'm off?"

"Yes," Pie cleared his throat before leaving, "evidently, we can't fight without you."

"Great!" Kish laughed, glancing teasingly at Tart after Pie left. "So Pudding's your girlfriend now, huh?"

"Shut up!" Tart glared at him, stalking out of the room.

"Wimp!"

Quietly, he flashed a quick victory grin. Ichigo was fine! Ichigo was alright! She survived! He was overly ecstatic now. He didn't know what he would have done if she had gotten hurt or even died.

He knew that he never would have been able to kiss her again.

Never would have been able to watch her face as she screamed at him.

Never would have heard her tell him, one day, that she loved him.

"No!" He gasped. "No, no, no! I don't love you. I _can't_ love you. You're just a toy. I can't care about you so much."

But if she had died...

"Ichigo," Kish moaned, "what's happening to me? What have you done?"

_I'm not sure what this could mean  
I don't think you're what you seem _

"I haven't seen you in a while, Ichigo." Kish said, "Let's see what you're up to today..."

He teleported to her room, but she wasn't there.

A few minutes later Kish tried the café she always seemed to be working at, but she wasn't there either.

He scanned the entire park, but he thought she wasn't there until he heard a familiar giggle.

He felt his heart skip a beat and moved closer to the sound.

A red-headed girl held the hands of a tan, dark haired boy. "Ichigo!" Kish said. "What's this? Are you cheating on me?"

"Aoyama-kun," she smiled, her entire face beaming. "You're so funny!"

The dark haired boy ran his free hand through his hair. "You're sweet, Momomiya-san."

Kish ran his tongue over his lips, thinking. He knew what Ichigo looked like when she wasn't transformed, but he didn't know the boy. He was handsome, Kish admitted. He seemed nice.

He felt stung. How could he compete with a guy like that? Her "perfect Masaya" that he always heard about from her. It was obvious that they were together.

He had never imagined Ichigo ever being with someone other than him. It didn't seem possible.

Kish sat perched in the tree, squinting at the happy couple until they were out of his sight and forcing himself not to feel.

_I do admit to myself  
That if I hurt someone else  
Then I'll never see just what we're meant to be _

For the first time that Kish could remember, they were winning. It was weird to him because he always remembered losing utterly and completely.

Feeling a surge of triumph, a large grin replaced his smirk. "I've got you now, Kitten..."

And then he saw her; the blue Mew, lying still on the floor. Barely breathing. Barely moving.

A perfect kill.

He smirked again, ready to strike.

"No!"

He stopped, looking over in the direction of the cry and frowned. Confusion marred his features as he surveyed the situation.

"No! Please, don't!" Ichigo screamed, tears glinting in her eyes. "No! Please! You can't kill her! I'll never forgive you!"

_I'll never forgive you... never forgive you... forgive you...._

Kish paused, perfectly frozen.

"Kish!" Pie yelled. "What are you doing?! Kill the girl already!"

"I..." Kish started, looking from a tear stained Ichigo to a furious Pie. "I'm confused."

"Please," Ichigo begged, voice shaking, pink eyes glancing up at him hopefully. "I'll do _anything_. Just don't kill her. Please." She paused, choking down another sob.

"Ichigo," Kish said, eyes opened wide and promising to her, "tell me you love me."

_Every time I see you falling  
I get down on my knees and pray  
I'm waiting for the final moment _

_You'll say the words that I can't say _

She looked so confused at the moment, cocking her head to the side. "Wha--?"

"Ichigo, say it," he told her forcefully.

"But I--"

"Kish! What is going on? Kill her!" Pie shouted, desperately.

"Now!" Tart yelled.

"Ichigo," Kish pleaded, ignoring his friends, "It's three small words: 'I love you.'"

She was so close to breaking; so close to what Kish had wanted for so long. It just came down to this final moment.

"Three small words," he said again.

Ichigo looked at him, torn. "But I love--"

"Masaya," he fumed, earning a surprised gasp from her. "You never give me a chance, Ichigo! Never! You always love your Masaya!"

Ichigo's mouth hung open.

"How can you not know that you love someone? How am I supposed to compete with someone if you never give me a chance?" He pleaded. "Ichigo, I _love_ you."

Ichigo bit her lip. "You... I..."

"Please. Ichigo, please." He begged, he pleaded to no avail.

"Kish, I..."

The silence came again. It killed him, until she spoke:

"I can't--"

"I-"

"I'm sorry."

"But I--"

"I don't love you. It's not right to say I love you when I don't. I..."

"Ichigo..."

"I won't."

She wiped a teardrop from the corner of her eye.

"I'm so sorry, Kish...." She told him, urging what they had of calmness to return to the situation.

"I wont kill the girl," he remarked, more to himself to her, before disappearing into the night.

Five Mews, one injured, and two aliens looked up into the sky, each wondering the reason for Kish's sudden decision.

"Thank you," Ichigo breathed, closing her eyes. "Thank you so much."

_Every time I see you falling  
I'll get down on my knees and pray _

"I've been looking for you everywhere."

His head jerked upward. "Ichigo," he said.

"Hi," she murmured, looking down at her ballet slipper.

"I didn't expect you to find me."

"Yeah, Kish," she smiled, "the tree nearby my room wasn't obvious at all."

He chuckled slightly, fingering a green lock of hair.

"Kish," she stated, "I just... wanted to thank you. For not killing Mint, I mean. It really means a lot to me."

"Yeah," Kish said. "I guess."

"Kish," she said, kneeling down to his level on the ground and sitting down. "You're being serious right now. You're never serious."

"Why won't you say that you love me, Kitten?" he asked suddenly, as if offering an answer.

"Because I don't love you, Kish," she smiled, sadly. "I can't tell you I love you when I don't."

"But I love you, Ichigo."

"I know you do. Maybe someday...," she stopped, smiling again, looking up at the moon and stars. "Hum, well isn't that a funny thought."

She laughed, freely, dismissing the thought quickly to the back of her head. "I'll see you around, Kish," she told him with a half wave.

"You'll say it one day, Ichigo," Kish promised himself when she was gone. "You'll love me back someday. You'll say that you love me. I know you will. I can wait. I won't rest 'till you do."

_I'm waiting for the final moment  
You'll say the words that I can't say _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

New one-shot is done! First song-fic is done!

Yes, I do realize that this is A LOT different from how I wrote my first two fics (or, at least, to me it is.) I like to experiment with different styles, try to figure out what works well for me, and thus here came this.

First-ever song-fic (wow, this is a lot of firsts recently) so I'll admit it's awkward and lacking in some qualities. Nevertheless, it's the thought that counts and there are parts of it that I really liked.

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! :)

~ Bunny,

Fireflies Glow


End file.
